Anezaki Mamori
by Mitama31773
Summary: For ES21A April - May: Last Moment/AR/Chara Death/All description/RnR?


**.  
**

**[ Genre:** _General_—betapa kematian, sebenarnya, merupakan hal yang biasa saja. **]**

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. There's no money making here. _

* * *

.

For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesia Awards

April – May : **Last Moment**

.

"**Anezaki Mamori"**

.

**Timeline:** Beberapa tahun setelah pertandingan pertama Sena di Enma Fires.

—**ALL DESCRIPTION**—

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

.

* * *

**#1 Hiruma Youichi**

Sebenarnya ia tidak dapat melihat rentetan huruf yang tertulis di kertas itu dengan jelas. Namun berbekal gaya tulisan tangan Hiruma yang khas, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerti. Lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman dekatnya itu memang tidak pernah bicara tentang perasaan. Dan ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan mengetahui perasaan Hiruma terhadapnya, melalui tulisan tangan sang iblis sendiri.

Tidak banyak kalimat yang Hiruma torehkan di sudut kertas yang penuh coretan tersebut. Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tidak pula kalimat yang ingin sekali ia dengar dari sang Kapten. Tapi ia cukup senang. Sangat senang sebenarnya, mengingat bisa berteman dengan setan itu saja adalah hal yang istimewa.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Kira-kira begitulah arti pesan Hiruma. Karena sebelumnya ia memang mempertanyakan sikap Hiruma yang tetap kejam walaupun mengetahui kalau ia, temannya, tidak lama lagi akan pergi untuk selamanya. Pertanyaannya waktu itu, "Hei, Hiruma-_kun_, apa kau begitu membenciku?"

Yah, syukurlah, ia lega mendapati kalau orang itu tidak membencinya. Setidaknya, kalimat terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Hiruma Youichi tidak mengandung kata 'sialan'.

.

* * *

**#2 Kobayakawa Sena**

Sesungguhnya ia muak. Sangat muak akan perhatian yang diberikan pria bernuansa coklat itu. Namun tak pelak ia menerima limpahan perhatian tersebut karena khawatir meninggalkan kesan terakhir yang buruk.

Setiap pagi, Sena akan datang membawakannya sarapan. Seonggok bubur kental hambar yang sangat ia benci. Kenapa ia masih harus menjaga makanannya? Toh pada akhirnya ia tetap akan mati, pikirnya. Kalau saja Sena tidak memasang wajah penuh harap ketika ia memakan sarapannya, ingin sekali ia berkata, bahwa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini adalah puluhan, tidak, ratusan _creampuff_ berbagai rasa yang masih hangat.

Yah, bagaimana pun, ia terlalu menyayangi adiknya itu. Setelah menelan bubur menjijikkan tadi, ia akan memasang senyum malaikat andalannya. Seolah apa yang baru saja melewati tenggorokannya adalah _creampuff_ hangat dengan saus cokelat. Ah, lebih tepatnya lagi, _creampuff_ yang ditemani senyum hangat sang pria coklat.

Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Usahanya menelan bubur yang membuatnya mual itu sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari Sena sebelum ia tidak bisa melihat lagi. Senyuman yang manis. Sangat manis, masih sama dengan senyuman bertahun-tahun lalu ketika adiknya yang berharga itu masih memakai popok.

Soal _creampuff_, _well_, ia bisa memakan makanan empuk nan manis itu sepuasnya di surga nanti.

.

* * *

**#3 Kobayakawa Suzuna**

Sebelumnya, seyum ceria dan kata-kata positif milik Kobayakawa Suzuna adalah obat penyambung nyawa baginya. Namun kini ia juga muak pada gadis _dark blue_ yang beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi pendamping Sena. Setiap harinya Suzuna akan datang ke rumah sakit sambil membawa buku-buku.

Dulu, ketika ia masih seorang mahasiswi teladan yang diprediksi akan lulus _cum laude_, ia memang sangat mencintai buku. Ia bisa bertahan berjam-jam di perpustakaan tanpa merasa jenuh sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang, untuk berjalan saja ia harus didampingi karena penglihatannya yang buruk. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati buku yang diberikan Suzuna?

Memang, Suzuna akan membacakan buku-buku itu untuknya. Tapi setiap pecinta buku pasti mengerti ini, sensasi menyelam di antara kisah seseorang yang tidak ada itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kita sendirian. Membaginya dengan orang lain rasanya sungguh mengesalkan. Apalagi cara membaca Suzuna yang tanpa intonasi maupun penekanan. Ia merasa seperti sedang duduk di bangku sekolah saja.

Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia adalah Malaikat Deimon, ingat? Jadi, dengan senyum palsu berkualitas tinggi, ia akan berpura-pura mendengarkan Suzuna dengan cermat. Padahal, Suzuna banyak membacakan kisah yang sudah ia tahu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella, Aladdin, atau pun Snow White?

Yah, setidaknya, senyum yang disuguhkannya tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Ia akan benar-benar tersenyum di akhir cerita. Dimana Suzuna akan membacakannya perlahan; "Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya."

Ia harap akhir yang menunggunya di ujung sana bukan hanya kematian yang hampa. Seperti kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir Suzuna, ia juga ingin hidup bahagia selamanya. _Well_, ralat sedikit, ia ingin mati dalam damai. Dengan senyuman bahagia, dikelilingi orang-orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

.

* * *

**#4 Anezaki Mami**

Anezaki Mami; wanita cantik setengah Amerika yang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menghadirkannya ke dunia ini. Mami sangatlah menyayanginya, dan ia pun tahu, Mami bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk menukar posisi dengan dirinya. Kalau bisa, ibunya itu rela menanggung semua rasa sakit yang ia alami.

Namun hal seperti itu bisa dibilang hampir mustahil. Hampir, karena bergaul dengan Hiruma membuatnya meyakini bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tapi tetap saja, dalam kasusnya, semuanya sudah dianggap mustahil. Peti matinya bahkan sudah dipesan sejak penglihatannya benar-benar menghilang. Ia sendiri yang memilih warnanya; putih.

Satu hal yang ia syukuri saat ini, ketika semua orang memperlakukannya super hati-hati, Mami masih memperlakukan ia seperti dulu. Seperti rumah sakit itu adalah rumah mereka. Seperti ketika ia masih bisa melihat. Seperti ia tidak sedang sekarat dan bisa mati sewaktu-waktu.

Mami masih menyiapkannya makan siang yang lezat, buatan rumah. Mami masih menanyakan harinya walaupun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa seharian. Mami masihlah seorang Ibu dari gadis kecil yang sehat dan ceria. Walaupun Mami hanya berpura-pura, ia menghargainya.

Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki ibu yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Sehingga ketika detik terakhirnya tiba, ia bukanlah seorang pasien kanker mata. Ia bukanlah gadis buta yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia masih putri tunggal orang tuanya; gadis cantik yang ramah, murah senyum, pintar, dan juga keibuan.

Ya, walaupun takdir terburu-buru mempersembahkan raga fana miliknya kepada kematian, setidaknya ia masihlah Angel of Deimon. Kala saat terakhirnya tiba, ia masih terlihat cantik dan bersinar. Ia masihlah gadis muda yang penuh senyum. Ia masihlah seorang Anezaki Mamori.

.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

FF ini didekasikan untuk **Lala san Machiru, Iin cka you-nii, gyucchi, Sapphire Schweinsteiger, diangel, Hikari Kou Minami, hana-chan kirei, dan karin-mikkadhira** yang telah meninggalkan _review_ berharga di tulisan saya sebelumnya; Linger On.

Terima kasih karena masih bersedia menyapa saya yang sudah hampir tidak pernah me-_review _kembali, tidak pernah membalas PM, dan juga menyapa kalian di dunia maya.

Untuk _reader/reviewer_, percayalah, saya sangat menghargai kesediaan Anda membaca/mengomentari saya di kotak _review_. Dan untuk teman-teman _Author_, walaupun saya belum sempat mengomentari karya kalian, saya selalu membaca karya kalian.

Kesibukan dunia nyata membuat saya berpikir untuk meninggalkan FFn. Apalagi petir yang sering menyambar modem saya membuat koneksi saya terbatas via mobile. Tapi sepertinya saya sudah terlalu mencintai situs ini hingga rasanya berat untuk pergi. Yah, intinya, saya mohon maklum atas hutang _request, update_, maupun _review_ yang menumpuk. Kalau ada waktu senggang, akan saya coba cicil. :)

Terima kasih.


End file.
